


too good to be true

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fictober 2019, Foe Yay, Gen, Kidnapping, Lena Luthor Has a Therapist, Lillian/Rhea is exactly the sort of pairing that would burn the world to the ground, Objectification, Self-Rescue, and needs to with all the wonderful maternal relationships she has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Lillian and Rhea are rivals in the classy way only the two of them can be. Lena is their only point of common interest. Their only point of common interest that theywon'tdefault to fighting over, immediately.





	too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Angular

There are very few things Lillian will lower herself to concurring with an alien about, especially one with the not so explicitly stated aim of conquering her home planet. There are even less that Queen Rhea of Daxam would willingly share with the uncultured human occupants of this planet. And one that has the sheer nerve to think of herself as Rhea's equal, at that.

Much as they think her intentions are, quite frankly, idealistic, Rhea and Lillian have to concur that Lena is a precious resource, a treasure not to be parted from or surrendered lightly. Their angle of approach may thereafter diverge but that core they hold in common. That is also where their agreement ends, because neither are willing to share what is theirs.

(Except, perhaps, their disappointment in their sons. They'd had such promise, such prospects, and yet showed nothing in return for all the resources their parents had spent years ploughing in. It was frankly staggering. Perhaps it was an inherent weakness of the male condition, perhaps not, but enough of a common ground existed that the thought of talking to each other is not quite enough to send them running for a physician.)

They are both quietly and utterly certain that they could defeat the other, especially in this particular arena, but winning Lena, slipping her out from the others grasp in such a way that the other, their almost worthy rival, would have no other option but to concede - that would be sweeter still. Both consider their ability to do so beyond question, of course, there's no sense playing games that they might actually lose. But winning is winning, and a half decent rival is a rare find.

Given the . . . unusual nature of the situation, their various exotic and otherwise overpowered pieces of weaponry are left on the sidelines as they begin their first round of inevitable betrayal after Lena's successful procurement and the subsequent cleanup of various proxies. They can and will escalate to violence, but to begin with, well, they can be so much more elegant. Subtle. Deadly.

Lena unties herself and sneaks out under the cover of their arguing, using the oddly angled edges of the . . . chair? It does look a bit like a modern, more money than sense take on a chair, the sort that's geared towards people who don't particularly have to sit and Lillian would sooner have burnt than in a house she owns – to get the leverage she needs on the knots. It's solid piece of work, whatever it's meant to be, and her escape is silent enough to be lost in the bickering and ... creatively atmospheric lighting.

She's not sure to be pleased or disturbed at this development, so she settles on a good double handful of both as she works her way outwards. Supergirl is sure to be close at hand, but it's better not to be caught between a super and whatever weapons her kidnappers are packing. Or Rhea and a hard surface. She isn't sure what kind of alien her - former, definitely former - business partner is, but she bares more than a passing resemblance to both supers that the world knows exist.

On the one hand, they're both megolmaniacical egoists who think nothing of using people as mere means to whatever end they think requires. They thrive in secrecy, double talk and backstabbing. On the other hand, they both think she is important enough to fight over which is _not_ an ego boost, she knows exactly how much she is worth, but still.

Two people who can probably buy the country - or at least its government, which is functionally the same thing - think she's worth that much.

Or that she is something worth possessing, at least. She's careful not to give too much credit.

And, honestly, there was a time when she was desperate for their approval – still would like it, to be sure, if they'd stop the whole constant planning for world domination – but Lena is smart, and a decent person, and is more than just a possession to be collected and moulded and used to – _well_.

Damn.

Her therapist is going to be so. Damn. Smug.


End file.
